


The Lost Prince

by NikkiTe



Series: The Princes of Eos [2]
Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: Continuing from the events of the Princes of Lucis, the newest addition to the close circle of friends is becoming more familiar with his new place in Lucis. While Prompto finds his place, Gladio and Ravus continue woo Ignis. It's not an easy task as Ignis is focused on getting better as Noctis' advisor.Meanwhile, on the other side of Eos, things are starting to stir in Nifflheim as well. The intelligence reports Clarus and Cor gather are far in between,  with topics ranging from stolen thrones, to different ruling parties, to weapons development. It was difficult to get the full picture, but they were slowly learning more about Nifflheim.





	The Lost Prince

 

  
Chapter 1 custody 

  
It was late into one warm summer afternoon when Cor Leonis finally emerged from his office. It was early compared to his usual time, but Cor was exhausted. He had just returned from a trip to Altissia to check their border security as requested by the governor and Weskham himself. Already neck deep in drafting new recruits and planning new training regimens, it wasn’ often that he went outside the borders in this busy season.

But for an old friend, he decided to make an exception. It also wasn’t often that he brought requests to Regis for approval. It was usually orders from Regis that brought him out of town after all.

Cor shuffled his duffel bag over his shoulder and made way out. He just had to pick something up and then he was alright to head home.

He was rarely home and he found no need to “hang out” over useless chatter. No matter how much Drautos or Clarus tried to drag him along, he just didn’t find the time or the reason to do so. He had other more important things to do.

Regis was another issue, he was his king. So when he invited him to his manor to share a few glasses of bourbon, he had no choice but to come over. But Clarus could pull rank on him too, and whenever he did, Cor felt he had no choice.

Both Regis and Clarus tried their best to make the younger man loosen up. But it just wouldn't happen. The times they’ve tried to invite him over for a drink lessened as years went by. Children were born and responsibilities multiplied for all of them, so it wasn’t often his two closest friends tried to order him into hanging out with them.

Today was one of those days. Cor was just making his way out of the Citadel, the last of the new recruits’ training drills done for the day, and he knew from past experiences, that those lads would be sore and half of them would be gone by tomorrow. It was not easy getting into the Crownsguard and even harder to stay in it.

But as he opened the door of the Citadel’s main hall, leading to the outside, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He didn’t need to turn around to know that it was either Clarus or Regis, or both. No one else would dare touch him.

He didn't bite, not really. But with his reputation as the Immortal, the immovable leader of the Crownsguard, everyone else except his friends dared touch him or get near him. The new recruits especially, all obviously looked up to him, but were all also very obviously terrified of him.

He wondered if they thought he would snap them in half if they as much as spoke to him, because that’s how it felt.

No matter. It allowed him to move in and out of the Citadel in relative peace.

“You’re done for the day, aren’t you Cor?”

Cor sighed and turned around. “Your majesty, Clarus,” he said with a slight tilt of his head.

Both the king and his shield huffed at almost the same time. They have stopped trying to correct him by now. He would never stop calling them by their formal title as long as they were in the Citadel. It was only proper after all.

Both the king and his shield shared a knowing look, one that Cor had come to recognize as one that included mischief.

“Good. You’re coming with us,” Clarus said.

So it is with this set up that Cor Leonis found himself sitting in the dining room of one Clarus Amicitia.

Clarus and Regis both thought it was a great idea to open a bottle of bourbon, knowing full well that Cor never drinks the day before Crownsguard inspections, especially when said inspections included the Glaives too.

He knew that they were fully aware of the situation. He submitted the schedule for their approval months before. He and Drautos have been holding joint training sessions for the Guards and Glaives more often recently to prepare them for different scenarios. Training with the same people who employed techniques one was used to hardly counted for proper training after all.

Joining their training sessions together was more effective and allowed the Guards and Glaives to spar with those whose techniques were out of their comfort zones.

The Guards had their large weapons and sophisticated fighting stances, while the Glaives had their unconventional fighting styles and warping.

It was a match made in hell, or heaven, depending on who you were. Drautos and Cor enjoyed pushing their men to the limits of their potential so they enjoyed the training sessions.. Their men, hated it. Not knowing what to do with an unknown style and how to deal with it.

Cor and Drautos had to be on their toes, to make sure no bad blood stewed and to make sure no one got injured beyond what a hi potion could not fix.

So on the nights before the exercises, Cor would not partake of alcohol, or even go to bed late, anything that would have a slight chance of impeding his senses or judgment. Tonight was one of those nights.

So, with the two elder men drinking their bottle of bourbon in the “big boy’s room” as Regis had labelled it.It was basically Clarus’ wine cellar, but they had put in place a small sitting area where Regis and Clarus could enjoy their drinks without their children wandering into it by mistake.

And that was how Cor ended up sitting in the dining room, facing a very irritated Gladiolus.

“I don’t need a baby sitter. And Iris doesn’t too, I can protect my own baby sister. Besides it’s like they think we don’t know what pops keeps in there,” Gladiolus muttered.

“Don’t make claims you can’t support Gladiolus.”

“I’ve snuck in. I practically know where he keeps the good Altissian wine that Uncle Weskham sends over,” the young shield in training muttered under his breath.

Cor raised an eyebrow at that comment. “You know that if your father does ask about anything, as his subordinate, and under oath I’d need to tell him that his own son sneaks into his wine cellar,right?.”

Gladiolus sputtered, choking on air. He looked up at Cor with wide eyes. There was fear in those eyes.  
“You wouldn’t…”

Cor stayed silent, and he could literally see the panic in Gladiolus’ eyes transform into real fear.

Gladiolius looked at him like his heart had stopped beating for a while. “Sir…. Are you…. Were you, by any chance, telling a joke?”

Cor kept his expression stoic and Gladio was left on the verge of a panic attack for a good five minutes. But Cor was not cruel. He counted until the five minutes was up and then proceeded to wave his hand to signal to Gladio that he was, indeed, telling a joke.

Cor kept his eyes on Gladiolus for a while, wanting to see the boy’s reaction. But before he knew it, his eyes were drawn to a fluff of blond hair that was sticking out from behind Gladiolus’ chair.

Cor frowned slightly and the fluff of blond hair disappeared.

“Marshal?”

Cor turned his attention back to Gladiolus. “I didn’t know you had a pet.. Now where’s that chocobo?

Gladiolus blinked, confused for a second, and then his eyes widened and he whipped his head around. “Ah! A chocobo!” He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to chase around something under the table, his large body bumping into things on the way.

Cor allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his features as Gladiolus let out curse after curse with each bump he received under the table.

“Need a hand soldier?” he asked Gladiolus, as he wiped his smile off his face. Then, without hearing Gladiolus’ response to that, Cor moved his hand down under the table, gripped the boy’s collar and yanked him backwards and up.

He was rewarded with a sharp and indignant yelp as he dropped the young, pouting boy on his lap.

“Hello to you too Prompto.”

“Hello Marshal”, the blond child huffed and pouted, his lower lip jutting out. “I thought I had gotten faster,” he murmured as he tried to find a comfortable position on Cor’s lap. “And you weren’t supposed to pick me up until later, I wasn’t ready.”

“You have,” Cor said, placing his hand on Prompto’s head and ruffling his hair. “You outran Gladiolus.”

“Not outran, little squirt was darting between the table legs,” Gladiolus corrected Cor as he emerged from under the table, looking no worse for wear, no injuries, except his pride probably.

The young Amicitia ran a hand through his cropped hair and settled back on his chair. He wasn’t glaring at Prompto, Cor noted. He knew how much the young Shield hated to lose. He was witness to a Gladiolus` training sessions when he was helping out with the training of the new Crownsguard recruits.

He had seen first hand how Gladiolus reacted to losing. He had seen him flustered around Ignis when the young Chamberlain managed to land a hit during training. He had seen him get red in the face in frustration and anger when one of the new recruits managed to outdo him in training.

Being outrun and out thought by a child younger than he was was something Cor thought would trigger a fit. So he was surprised that Gladio was not.

Instead, the young Amicitia was looking at Prompto with what Cor could only describe as a brotherly pride.

Gladiolus reached out hand, clenched into a fist and brought it close to Prompto’s face. For a moment Cor could only watch, unsure as to what Gladiolus wanted to do.

But he didn’t need to wait long, as Prompto grudgingly pulled his hand up, balled into a similar fist, and Gladiolus bumped their fists together. “He IS getting smarter,” Gladiolus conceded, a crack of a smile on his lips as he pulled his fist back. “You’re getting so much better at playing this game.”

“But I’m still not fast enough,”Prompto said, his pout still on his lips, despite Gladiolus’ praise.

“Smart soldiers win over those that are simply fast,”Cor said as he ruffled the boy’s hair again. “You should be proud that you got away from Gladiolus.”

Gladio pulled back and his smile got wider. “Least he’s faster than Noct.”

At the mention of the prince, Prompto’s eyes widened just slightly and he looked at Gladiolus, his pout vanishing without a trace. Cor wondered idly if this was how easily the boy could get distracted.

“Really?!”

Gladiolus let out another round of laughter and nodded. “When Uncle Regis brings him over to play, maybe we can let him in on this game, Noct could play the black chocobo. What do you say?”

Prompto positively beamed and Cor had to turn to Gladiolus, fixing him with a questioning look. For others it looked like the usual glare the Marshal did, but Gladiolus knew him well enough by now to recognize that look for what it was.

“Uncle Regis brings Noct over to play sometimes if he knows you’ve left Prompto here with us,” Gladiolus said. “They’re the same age, give or take a few months, so it’s not surprising that they get along well.”

Cor’s facial expression remained impassive. But there was an underlying worry in his mind. He had been designated Prompto’s guardian when it was decided that he was to stay in Insomnia. It had been difficult to gain the boy’s trust, especially for someone as inexperienced with children as Cor. It has already been a few months since then, and Cor felt that he was making progress.

Prompto seemed to smile more, talk more, share more.

But while Cor knew that having friends was necessary for children like him, he also knew that the boy was assigned to him for another reason – security. Prompto was found in Nifflheim, and although he had the appearance of a child, Cor knew that he had to be monitored. No one, except for the people who saw him brought in knew where he was from.

It was also decided that for the days that Cor was assigned to the border, or was away from Insomnia for a mission, that he would leave Prompto in the Amicitia manor, under the care of Clarus and his family.

Because while Cor had warmed up to the kid and vice versa, there was no way they could let a potential threat roam the city unsupervised.

So this news that Regis was bringing Noctis to meet with Prompto came as a surprise to Cor, a much welcomed surprise.

“Two months now,” Gladiolus said with a wide grin. “It’s been good for Noct too,” he added. “According to Ignis he’s been finishing up school work earlier whenever he has a playdate planned with Prompto over here,” he said, referring to the younger boy with a tilt of his head.

“Two months and no one thought it was worth to mention,” Cor muttered, running his hand across his face, drowning out the sigh he was sure to leave his lips.

“…Sorry.”

Cor snapped his eyes down to look at Prompto on his lap, the earlier look of happiness wiped clean from his features, eyes downcast and Cor recognized the softness of that voice to when Prompto was close to tears.

“Hey, Promto. Look at me,” he said as he reached out to pet the top of Prompto’s head. “Why are you apologizing?”

“You said to tell you everything, that was our pinky promise,” Prompto mumbled softly, still keeping his eyes downcast, his voice so soft it was barely audible. “But I forgot to say about Prince Noctis.”

“Hey, buddy,” Cor said as he ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. “It’s not your fault, and I won’t be angry at you for not telling me. Hush now.”

There was another sniffle, but Prompto did eventually lift his eyes up to look at Cor. If there was anything the Marshal hated, it was seeing his charge cry. Prompto was nothing but the kindest child he had ever met. A few days into his care and Cor was certain the boy was no threat. The only reason he kept protocol was because, it was protocol. It would help Prompto when he was an adult to not have any record. If that meant keeping a close eye on him, for anyone in the future to not question the boy’s potential loyalty to his land of birth, then Cor would follow protocol.

“It’s more of Uncle Regis and dad not mentioning it to Cor that’s the problem,” Gladiolus said, eyes gleaming with amused look.

“I’m glad you find the situation amusing Gladiolus,” Cor muttered as he threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair to soothe him.

“I…I can stop seeing him if it’s trouble,” Prompto’s voice was so soft it was hardly audible, and Cor let out a sigh. “Prompto,” he said. He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and squeezed them to assure the boy. “If the King and his Shield think it’s alright, then I have no reason to keep you away from your new playmate.”

“But the king isn’t right all the time right? He’s human, he can make mistakes, and - ”

Cor cut him off before he could continue. “I don’t think it’s ever a mistake to trust you Prompto,” Cor said as he used his palm to wipe away the tears on Prompto’s cheeks. “Now, why don’t you get your backpack from your room, and let’s head out ok?”

Prompto looked like he was about to argue, but after looking at Cor’s unmoving expression for a while, he let up and the smile returned to his lips again. “Ok! I’ll go get it!”

He scrambled off of Cor’s lap and ran towards the guest room that was designated as his room every time he had to stay over.

“Be careful,” Cor called after him. He only took his eyes off the boy when he was hidden behind walls, and Cor could no longer follow him with his eyes unless he moved from his spot.

“I was telling the truth, ‘bout him and Noct.” Gladio’s words brought Cor’s attention back from the blank wall that had gotten between his eyes and Prompto.

Cor shrugged. “I believe you,” he said as he leaned back in his chair. “Prompto gets excited about a lot of things, Chocobos, the tv, desserts from Ignis, the list goes on forever. But when he mentioned Noctis earlier, there was just something different in his eyes.”

Gladio chuckled. “The magic of playdates I guess?”

Cor shrugged. “Perhaps. Are you not expected anywhere Gladiolus?” Cor asked, turning the attention away from Prompto and on to the teenager.

“What makes you say that sir?” Gladio asked and Cor.

“Because putting your phone on vibrate mode doesn’t mean everyone else around you won’t hear it when it goes off.”

Gladio blinked and a light flush spread across his cheeks. “Ah… heh. You don’t mind if I read the messages?”

Cor waved a dismissive hand. “I may be your superior, but at this time, I’m in your home as a guest. So be at ease son.”

Gladio chuckled and reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had been forming lately as Cor noticed. A habit he probably picked up from his father. Like father like son indeed.

He gingerly took out his mobile and Cor watched the flush spread up to the boy’s ears and neck as he read the messages. From Cor’s count, it should be at least five or six messages.

Ah, young love. It was easy to see that the young Amicitia was smitten with whoever it was he was exchanging messages with. But as long as it wasn’t interfering with his training, then Cor would let it be.

His soldier’s personal lives were not his to manage.

When Cor spotted Prompto heading back to him. He made a move to get up. “Prompto’s on his way back so we best be on our way.” Then as he turned and walked towards Prompto, he added, “She’s a lucky lady, better treat you right or your dad will go on a witchhunt if anyone breaks his son’s heart. Good luck kid.”

He didn’t catch Gladio’s look of horror as Cor referred to Ignis asa lady, and he also missed the way the color drained from the boy’s face when he mentioned a witch hunt if the other party broke Gladio’s heart. The young Amicitia was sure though, that if push comes to shove, his father would probably choose Ignis over him. He was also the more susceptible to breaking hearts than Ignis was. If his father would start a witch hunt, it would be for him for hurting Ignis than the other way around.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N Sorry this took a while to put up, I could not decide how I wanted to start this because I wanted a lot of things. I wanted older gladnis and ravnis, I also wanted younger chocobros, and I wanted dad Cor too. So it took a lot of writing, erasing, writing again, and then erasing again.This is the fifth one ;A; But I hope you like it! )
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
